The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style)
The Rescuers (Trainboy43 Style) is TheTrainboy43DisneyStyle's movie spoof of The Rescuers. It appeared on YouTube on July 22, 2015 Cast *Bernard - AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) *Miss Bianca - MeeMee (Super Monkey Ball) *Penny - Tallulah (Tickety Toc) *Madame Medusa - Mama Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog) *Mr. Snoops - Dr. Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog) *Orville - Thomas The Tank Engine (With Annie & Clarabel as extras) *Rufus - Pufferty (Tickety Toc) *Ellie Mae - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Luke - Tantor (Tarzan) *Evinrude - Charmy Bee *Brutus and Nero - Sleet & Dingo (Sonic Underground) *The Chairmouse - King Junjun (Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Deadeye Rabbit - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Gramps - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Digger - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Deacon Owl - Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros) *Penny's Adopoted Parents - Chris' Parents (Sonic X) *TV Annoncer - The President (Sonic X) *Bats - Ratigan, Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), Jenner (The Secret of NIMH), The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch (Rock-A-Doodle), and Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) Chapters *The Rescuers (Trainboy43 Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("The Journey") *The Rescuers (Trainboy43 Style) Part 2 - "Rescue Aid Society" *The Rescuers (Trainboy43 Style) Part 3 - Duty Calls *The Rescuers (Trainboy43 Style) Part 4 - At the Orphanage/Pufferty Talks About Tallulah *The Rescuers (Trainboy43 Style) Part 5 - At Mama Robotnik's Pawnshop *The Rescuers (Trainboy43 Style) Part 6 - Tank Engine Railway Service, Train Ride #13 *The Rescuers (Trainboy43 Style) Part 7 - "Tomorrow is Another Day" *The Rescuers (Trainboy43 Style) Part 8 - Devil's Bayou *The Rescuers (Trainboy43 Style) Part 9 - Tallulah Runs Away *The Rescuers (Trainboy43 Style) Part 10 - Dr. Robotnik and his Mother's Hideout *The Rescuers (Trainboy43 Style) Part 11 - Sleet and Dingo smell MeeMee's Perfume *The Rescuers (Trainboy43 Style) Part 12 - "Someone's Waiting for You" *The Rescuers (Trainboy43 Style) Part 13 - Tallulah meets AiAi and MeeMee/Plans for the Escape *The Rescuers (Trainboy43 Style) Part 14 - Charmy Gets Chased by Rats, Owls, a Bat and a Vulture *The Rescuers (Trainboy43 Style) Part 15 - Devil's Eyes (Part 1) *The Rescuers (Trainboy43 Style) Part 16 - Devil's Eyes (Part 2) *The Rescuers (Trainboy43 Style) Part 17 - Charmy Runs for Help *The Rescuers (Trainboy43 Style) Part 18 - The Big Battle *The Rescuers (Trainboy43 Style) Part 19 - A New Mission/"Tomorrow is Another Day (Reprise)" *The Rescuers (Trainboy43 Style) Part 20 - End Credits Movie used: *The Rescuers Clips from Games/TV Shows/Movies used: *Super Monkey Ball *Super Monkey Ball 2 *Super Monkey Ball Adventure *Super Monkey Ball Banana Blitz *Super Monkey Ball Step & Roll *Super Monkey Ball 3D *Super Monkey Ball Banana Splitz *Super Monkey Ball Bounce *Tickety Toc *Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog *Sonic Underground *Sonic X *Sonic Heroes *Shadow The Hedgehog (Video Game) *Sonic Generations *Sonic Boom *Thomas & Friends *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Hero of the Rails *Blue Mountain Mystery *The Adventure Begins *Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure *Dumbo (1941) *Disney's Villains' Revenge *Tarzan (1999) *The Legend of Tarzan *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 *Saludos Amigos *The Three Caballeros *TUGS *Theodore Tugboat *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) *Goliath II *The Great Mouse Detective *The Secret of NIMH *Rock-A-Doodle *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) Special Thanks: *Charlie Quigg *Bernard *DisneyStyle172 Dedicated to: *CoolZDane *MichaelSar12IsBack *TheMichaelCityMaker *strongdrew941 *Donovan Oliver *ilovecakeAJ Songs Used In The Credits: *Bon Jovi - Thank You For Loving Me Trivia: *Both MeeMee and Miss Bianca sound almost the same. *Both Dr. Robotnik and Tantor were voiced by Jim Cummings *The Rescuers was released on Home Video in 1998, the same year The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride was released in theaters. *Super Monkey Ball and The Legend of Tarzan were both released in 2001. *Super Monkey Ball Adventure and Super Monkey Ball Banana Blitz were both released in 2006. *Tickety Toc and Blue Mountain Mystery were both released in 2012. *Tarzan, Sonic Underground and Disney's Villains' Revenge were all released in 1999. *This is Mama Robotnik's debut as a main villain. *Both Thomas & Friends and TUGS were directed by David Mitton. *Tallulah and Pufferty are the only Tickety Toc characters in this spoof. *Hero of the Rails was released in 2009, the same year Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs was released in theaters. *The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure were both released in 2015. *Sleet and Dingo are pet wolves to Mama Robotnik, since they were all subjects of the Sonic The Hedgehog series. *The Jungle Book 2, Sonic X and Sonic Heroes were all released in 2003. Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoofs Category:TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:The Rescuers movie spoof Category:TrainBoy43